Turn To You
by pandorabox82
Summary: When Austin decides that she's going to surprise Spencer with a visit to the BAU, she runs into a woman from his past. And when the woman turns to her, how can she not give her all the attention she deserves?


Austin sighed as she wondered if this was really a good idea. While she and Reid had never hit it off like she had expected, they had stayed in contact over the years and she knew from his latest phone call that he was still hurting over all the losses he had suffered in the last year. Smiling at the guard, she clipped the guest badge onto her blouse and walked over to the elevator and waited with the others.

"What floor do you need?" an older blonde asked, and she smiled at her.

"Six, please."

"Ah, visiting the BAU?"

Austin nodded, feeling as if she recognized the woman from somewhere, even though she couldn't place from where. "And you?"

"Same destination, actually. I, I'm just hoping that Chief Cruz took care of the explanations. I was never very good at those." The woman absently rubbed her thumb across her right wrist as she sighed. "I'm Erin, by the way."

"Austin." She held out her hand, and the older woman shook it strongly. Austin turned her wrist slightly and took in the scar that marked her flesh. And then it all fell into place. "How..?"

Erin pulled her hand back and narrowed her eyes. "How do you know me?"

"Spencer. We've kept in touch, ever since he rescued me five years back. He, he told me what happened with the Replicator. You're supposed to be dead."

"It wasn't that hard to be dead. It felt like peace at last," she murmured, looking at the floor. Austin frowned as she tried to make sense of Erin's words, and she reached out to rest her hand on the woman's shoulder. "And then the coroner found some tiny spark of life, and they brought me back to life. No one could know, not until they checked everything out, made certain that John Curtis was dead, and that he was working alone. It took a long time."

"And now you're coming home to your family."

Erin smiled at her as she nodded. "My real family was easy to tell. My children were most grateful that they got a second chance to have me with them. It's going to be harder to tell them. They've already reacted badly when a colleague returned from the dead two years ago."

Austin nodded as they stepped off the elevator. "I can see where that would be difficult to understand. It's not every day that something like that happens." And then, she reached out and rested her hand on the small of Erin's back. The woman gave her a small smile and she felt something stir in her breast. "At least this way, you'll have a friendly face next to you when you talk to them."

"Thank you." The smile turned shy and Austin wondered what was going through the woman's mind. "And if things go badly?"

"Well, friends go out for drinks, don't they?" She nodded solemnly and led her into a large room filled with desks. As Austin looked over the people there, she failed to see Spencer, and she wondered if they were out on a case.

"They're in a briefing this morning. Chief Cruz already called and told me that much. Come along, dear."

Austin nodded and removed her hand from Erin's back to hold onto her hand. The fingers tightened around hers and she knew in that moment just how nervous Erin was. "Everything will work out as it is supposed to."

"I know. I'm just afraid of what that could be."

The words were so honest, and she squeezed Erin's hand three times, trying to offer her comfort as they climbed the stairs and headed over to a room with a closed door. Hesitantly, Erin knocked three times before opening the door and stepping inside.

Austin could hear the audible gasp that erupted from every throat in the room. "Erin?" an older man asked, and Austin assumed that it was the Dave that Spencer always talked about. His hand curled protectively around the shoulder of Penelope, the one person she recognized of the group. And just from the gesture, she knew that he was involved with her. "What…How…You're alive?"

"Yes. Didn't Matteo talk to you? He promised that he would." There was something so vulnerable in her voice that Austin couldn't help but step forward and clasp her hand once more, offering her support.

Erin glanced at her, her face pale and drawn. Austin nodded at her before letting go of her hand to wrap her arm around the woman's waist. The shock and unease evident on everyone's faces, including Spencer's, hurt her and she could only imagine what Erin was feeling. "No, he mentioned that he had something to tell us, something important, but then he got called into a last minute meeting."

"Oh. I see. Well, I, I'm alive, Aaron. My marshal told me that it would be best if I told people in groups. David?"

As Austin watched, the man's hand further tightened around Penelope's arm, the very move possessive, speaking of the fact that his heart had moved on. "Penny and I…"

"I understand," she said with a broken sob, shaking off Austin's arm and turning to make a run for the door. It slammed shut and Austin looked around at the people gathered there.

"You all broke her heart. She wasn't expecting much, but not this, this, ugh. I don't even have words for this crap. You guys really suck. Spencer, call me later." Spinning around on her heel, she made her way out the door and frantically looked around for Erin.

"She took the stairwell," a helpful young man said, giving her a pained smile. "She was crying. What happened up there?"

"Nothing good. Thank you for pointing me in the right direction." She looked at his badge, and then back into his face. "Agent Anderson, if you can, make them suffer."

"I'll see what I can do." He nodded at her and she gave him a tight smile before rushing out the double doors. "To the left!" she heard him call out and she nodded, turning in that direction and quickly finding the stairwell. She threw open the door and took the steps two at a time until she had caught up to Erin three flights down.

The woman was sobbing into her hands, slouching against the wall. "Oh, Erin," she whispered, closing her arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"How do you move on in a matter of months?" she asked brokenly, her tears wetting her shoulder. "He was the only reason I wanted to come back."

Austin sighed as she felt her own tears begin to fall down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry they reacted badly. I don't know any answers to your question."

She wanted to say more when they both heard the door to the stairwell slam open above them. "Erin? Dammit, we need to talk!"

Erin stiffened in her arms, and she knew that there was no way the woman could talk to her former lover in that moment. "Just follow my lead," she whispered in her ear and Erin nodded against her shoulder. Austin stepped away from her, grabbing ahold of her hand and leading her down to the ground floor of the building, going as fast as she could without making any noise. She was relieved not to hear any footfalls behind them and she hugged Erin once more. "See, we're okay now. He didn't follow us."

"Yes, I suppose. Could we head out for that drink now?"

She nodded and this time, Erin took the lead, bringing her out to the parking lot and over to a peacock blue Jag. "I love your car, Erin!"

"Thanks. Alan kept it in storage, he was going to give it to Tabitha when she turned sixteen next year. And thank God the house didn't sell, so I have someplace to live." She slipped behind the wheel and started the car while Austin got in the passenger seat. "I know the perfect place for us. Hopefully, David won't remember how much I used to love going here."

Austin nodded and looked around at the car. In the cup holder, a golden coin sat, and she couldn't help but pick it up, turning it over and over in her fingers. Spencer had a similar coin, she had seen it once when she had spent the weekend at his place, and she wondered if it was Erin's. "Are you sure you want to drink? This is quite the accomplishment, after all."

"John forced me to drink. I, I haven't really made it a year any more. So why should I even try?"

"Have you drank in the months since you died to them?"

Erin shrugged, not taking her eyes off the road, and Austin knew her answer by that simple gesture. Reaching out, she rested her hand on the woman's upper arm, letting her warmth bleed into her. The rest of the drive was silent, and then Erin was pulling into the parking lot of a small café. "I guess I should keep all these month's progress. I mean, that's almost three quarters of the way again."

"There is that." Austin climbed out of the car and went over to Erin's side, opening the door for her. "Will David remember this place?"

"He shouldn't, I never brought him here. Only Spencer knows about this place."

There was a soft blush on her cheeks, and Austin knew that she had to get the full story from Erin at some point. Clasping her hand once more, they went inside together, and Erin pulled her back to the most secluded booth in the place, one that would hide them from anyone who entered. A thin waitress smiled at Erin, nodding to her, and it was then that Austin knew that Erin was comfortable here. "So, what is she going to be bringing by?"

"A pot of hot chocolate and a plate of lemon scones. That's my favorite thing here, we always get it."

"We?"

"Spencer and I would come here when my cravings got really bad. He understood the need to have something to do with my mouth and thought that this would be the perfect place for us. It was really something, knowing that I had someone who understood me, doing a similar job as me. We could talk about things that I couldn't discuss in group, since they would have no idea what the stressors were really like."

Austin smiled gently at her as she nodded. "Spencer is a great listener. It's one of the things that I really love about him. I just wish that it could have worked out between us." The waitress set down her tray, handing out the cups and plates, and then left the pot and a plate, full to bursting, with scones, on the table. Reaching out for the top one, her fingers grazed Erin's, and she tried not to gasp as a small spark of electricity coursed through her.

Erin must have felt the same thing, since she hastily drew her hand back, playing with the handle on her mug. "Would you mind pouring me some chocolate?" she whispered, not looking at Austin.

She complied and Erin lifted the mug to her lips, sipping at the liquid. Austin found that she couldn't tear her eyes away from her, watching the way she swallowed, the delicate way she bit into one of the scones, her tongue darting out to lap some of the powdered sugar off her lip. "Wow."

Erin met her eye, a deep flush covering her skin as she finished the rest of her scone. "We could take the rest of these back to your hotel room."

"Or your home. The bed would probably be more comfortable." Austin was surprised with her own boldness, and she watched Erin blush even brighter as she nodded. "I just feel like…" Her phone ringing interrupted her words and she pulled it out. "It's Spencer."

Erin nodded absently, picking up another scone and nibbling at it as she watched her. "You told me to call later?" he asked, sounding nervous and upset.

"Yes, I did."

"Well, I'm calling."

She reached across the table with her free hand, and Erin tangled their fingers together, a tiny smile flickering across her lips. "Are you by yourself?"

"Yes, why?"

"I just didn't want anyone to eavesdrop on you. I'm going over to Erin's house, to make sure that her heart heals a little from the way she was treated today. I don't think I have to tell you twice that you will not tell anyone that information, especially David." She tightened her fingers around Erin's, giving her a knowing smile.

"Oh. _Oh!_ Is there anything I can do? You aren't at a bar are you? She can't drink. It wouldn't be right if her clock reset because of us. If she is drinking, please, get her to stop." He sounded genuinely concerned and her smile grew as she began to rub the back of Erin's hand with her thumb. "Austin?"

"Don't worry, we've been having hot chocolate and scones. As soon as we finish this pot, we're heading out." She gently disentangled their hands to bring the cup to her lips and took a long drag, never moving her eyes away from Erin's. A relieved smile swept across her face and she picked up her own cup, knocking back the dregs that remained there before refilling their mugs. "And Spencer, chocolate and flowers might be in order, from all of you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

She hung up without saying goodbye, suddenly done with talking to him. "So, are you ready to head home?"

Erin nodded and signaled their waitress. The woman brought over a box for the scones and as Austin watched, she slipped the woman two twenties. "Pleasure is something that I have found lacking in my life, ever since I went into hiding. I'm trusting you."

"Even though I haven't really done anything to earn that trust." Erin shook her head. "What?"

"You were kind to me when you thought I was a stranger. Not everyone is so nice." She stood up and picked up the box that held the rest of the scones before holding her hand out to Austin. "It really doesn't take much for me to trust someone as open-faced as you, dear."

Austin sighed at the sweet words and placed her hand in Erin's. Together, they walked back out to her car and she held onto to box as Erin drove. The woman turned up the music, and Austin watched her tap her fingers anxiously to the beat. "Don't be nervous."

"It's hard to be impulsive when you're fifty one. It's hard to believe that one as young as you would want to sleep with me. You're beautiful."

"So are you." Erin snorted. "No, you are. You glow with this inner light that lends beauty to everything about you." As she watched, Erin drew in a few deep, shuddering, breaths before she nodded. "And don't worry, you'll be safe in my hands. I've been with a woman before. I'll show you what to do."

Erin's shoulders relaxed as Austin spoke, and she knew that she had figured right. "I'm that obvious?"

"No, I just had a feeling." Erin nodded as she pulled into a half-circle drive. Austin smiled at the sight of the woman's home. It was a Dutch Colonial, and seemed to thoroughly suit the woman beside her. They pulled into the garage and she smiled when Erin opened her door for her, leading her inside. "This is so beautiful, Erin," she murmured as she set the box of scones on the counter.

"Thanks." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and then let out a long breath. "Where, where do we start?"

"How about you take me up to your bedroom?" she asked lowly, reaching out once more for her hand. Erin nodded as she gripped Austin's hand tightly, almost dragging her over to the stairwell. She giggled lowly and felt Erin squeeze her hand lightly a few times as they went upstairs. Erin turned them to the first door on the left and Austin let out a soft breath of contentment when she saw the soft blue walls of the bedroom. "This is lovely, like you."

Erin looked down at the floor, smiling gently. "Thank you. What now?"

"Now, I kiss you."

"Oh," Erin breathed out as Austin stepped closer to her, capturing her lips in a soft, tender, kiss. She melted into her, and Austin ran one hand up her back to tangle her fingers in the soft blonde waves of her hair, tugging gently.

The kiss broke naturally, and Erin was breathing heavily as she stared in to her eyes. "Did you like that?"

Erin nodded slowly, bringing her hands up to play with the collar of Austin's blouse. "Your lips are soft," she murmured before beginning to slip the buttons from her blouse. Austin let her take the lead, somehow knowing that Erin needed control at the moment. "Just like your skin. Do you like having your breasts held, caressed, squeezed?"

As Erin said those words, she cupped Austin's breasts, her thumbs grazing against her nipples through the silky fabric of her bra. "Are, are you sure you haven't done this before, Erin?" she managed to squeak out as she stared into her eyes.

"Positive. I just know what I like." She let go of Austin to reach behind her back and unclasp her bra. "Oh, you're so beautiful," she murmured as she stared at Austin.

"I imagine that you are, too. Let me peek beneath those clothes to see." Boldly, she reached out and tugged the light sweater up and over Erin's head, dropping it to the floor. "Ooh, lilac lace, I like," she said teasingly as she ran her hands down Erin's body to rest on her hips. "Will your panties match?"

"Why don't you find out?" The question came off so sweetly shy that Austin couldn't help but lean in and kiss Erin gently as she reached behind to fumble for the tab on the zipper of her skirt. Slowly, she ran it down her ass, pushing the fabric down her legs as the kiss lingered on.

Once she was certain the skirt was on the ground, she broke the kiss and stepped back to rake her eyes up and down the older woman's body. She was in excellent shape, soft and round without being flabby, and Austin bit her lip gently as she used a finger to draw patterns on Erin's stomach. "Not only do they match, you're ticklish, too. I'll have to remember that."

She watched Erin blush a deep red as she nodded. "Oh. Um. Here." Erin's motions were a little more jerky as she undid the zipper on Austin's pants and yanked them down her legs. "And you're not wearing any panties."

"No. It ruins the line of these pants."

Erin looked up into her eyes from her half-crouched position. "At least you don't shave." After she had murmured that, she leaned in and pressed her lips against Austin's mons, kissing it tenderly. Unconsciously, she tipped her hips into Erin's face and groaned as the woman snaked her tongue out to lap at her skin.

"Oh, Erin, wait for me," she said as she tugged on her hair. Erin nodded and slid her body up Austin's, her arms coming to rest around her waist. "I thought I was going to pleasure you first, my dear. And yet is seems that you've worked on me the magic I wanted to use."

She captured Erin's lips in a fierce kiss as she quickly unclasped her bra, pulling it off her body. Erin copied the movement, and then there was nothing separating them but the thin silk of her panties. Reaching up, she cupped one of Erin's breasts, thumbing the nipple gently as the kiss lingered on.

Somehow, they ended up on the bed and Austin straddled Erin, staring down into her face. She wore a dreamy smile on her lips that set Austin's heart at ease. "I am going to cherish you and make you feel wanted in this world."

"Austin…" She reached up and caressed her cheek, and Austin nuzzled her face into the palm of her hand. "Make love to me?"

"Yes." She leaned in and began to pepper Erin's skin with kisses. Soon, the still air of the room was filled with Erin's soft coos and moans of pleasure. It surprised Austin that the woman was so vocal, but it encouraged her to continue in the same vein. As she reached Erin's breasts, the woman arched up into her, as if offering herself to her.

Austin smirked a little as she let her tongue snake out and lap against the closest nipple, watching it pucker into a tight bud. "Oh, more, please."

The soft, strained, words sent a bolt of desire down Austin's spine and she nodded a little before starting to suckle at her breast. Erin's hand tangled in her thick hair, tugging in the same rhythm Austin used on her breast. Letting her hand skate down Erin's body, she tugged at the waistband of her panties before slipping her hand beneath it and cupping her sex. The woman was so hot and wet and she groaned against Erin's flesh as she tried not to rip the panties off her body.

The woman seemed to feel her urgency, and she helped her to remove the last article of clothing. Once that barrier was gone, Austin began to kiss down her body as Erin parted her legs and encouraged her onwards. The first taste of her overwhelmed Austin's senses and she found herself focusing on bringing the woman to higher and higher pinnacles of pleasure.

The orgasm that swept over Erin was soft, and Austin helped her to ride it out as the tremors lingered. And then, the woman was tugging her up so that she was stretched out along her body. Austin squeaked a little in surprise as the woman kissed her deeply, her tongue darting in her mouth to taste. It was easily one of the more sensual experiences she'd had, and Austin began to knead her shoulders as the kiss lingered on.

"Thank you," Erin finally whispered as she rested her forehead against Austin's. "That was wonderful."

"I aimed to please." The woman nodded as she shivered a little, and Austin pulled the covers up around them before bundling Erin in close to her. From downstairs, they could both hear footsteps, hesitant and loud, and Austin felt Erin frown against her cheek. "Is there anyone who has a key to your house?"

"My children, of course, but they would be louder."

"Austin? Erin? Where are you?"

Austin watched Erin's eyes widen in shock and fear, and she rubbed her back softly, trying to soothe her. "It'll be fine. Don't worry."

"That's like telling rain not to be wet," she hissed, and Austin found that she couldn't stop the loud laugh that escaped from her lips. In the background, she could hear footfalls come up the stairs and then the bedroom door opened.

"Oh. I wasn't, um, I'll just be leaving," Spencer stammered as he looked at them. Erin blushed and burrowed in close to Austin, as if trying to escape into her.

"Stay, body isn't as shy as you're trying to make yourself seem." He looked at her in shock, and she shrugged. "Erin, are you okay with this?" she whispered into her lover's ear. There was a long pause before the woman dipped her chin almost imperceptibly. Austin smiled at her before leaning in and kissing her sweetly.

"Yes, join us, Spencer. It would be nice to have another warm body next to mine."

Spencer gulped and nodded before lifting the covers and sliding into the bed, spooning against Erin's body, his arm draping over both their waists. "The others…" he began, only to be cut off by Erin turning to him and kissing him passionately.

"I don't want to hear about the others right now. I just want to sleep here, in the arms of those who cared enough to show up. All right?" He nodded, and Erin gave him another kiss before turning back to Austin, reaching up to cup her face. "Are you going to have to leave us anytime soon?"

The question caught Austin off guard, and she shrugged. "It was supposed to be a quick day trip. Why?"

"I miss companionship, communing with other souls. I'm sorry, it was stupid of me to ask." A few tears began to track down Erin's cheeks and Austin felt her heart break. Meeting Spencer's eye, she gave him a small nod before stroking Erin's hair.

"It's never stupid to ask for what our heart desires. Maybe you could come visit me, I just work in New York. And I could come visit you. It would be nice to have a companion." The smile on Erin's face took her breath away and she tugged the woman closer to her.

"And maybe Spencer could join us sometimes?"

Austin giggled at the slightly saucy tone in Erin's voice and nodded. "If he wants to." A huge yawn split Erin's face and she nuzzled into Austin's shoulder. The breaths on her neck slowly evened out until she knew that the woman was asleep. "And you will want to."

He nodded and then moved his arm so that it cupped Erin's breast almost possessively. "She's gorgeous. So are you. I'll consider myself lucky."

"That's a good man, Spence." Austin yawned a little, still smiling. "After I fall asleep, you can go and make us lunch. And after we eat, we'll talk about if you stay the night." He shook his head a little as his hand tightened around Erin's breast, his thumb lazily stroking the nipple into a stiff peak.

"We'll see," was his only response as she closed her eyes, letting sleep steal over her.


End file.
